


A Christmas Tradition: SPN Edition

by Zafona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Anal Sex, Baby It's Cold Outside, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Complete, Dancing, Decorating, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gore, Hair Pulling, High School, High School AU, Homesickness, Humour, Implied Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Requests, Santa Claus - Freeform, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Snow, Snow Angels, Stripper, Stripping, Waltzing, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, castiel & benny fluff, crowley/kevin fluff, egg nog, fluffy fluff, ho ho HO, samandriel/benny fluff, slow dance, tradition, video confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafona/pseuds/Zafona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 Christmas time ficlets. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Kevin, Crowley, Benny, Samandriel and more all make some guest appearances. Please enjoy some Christmas fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ho

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I did a Christmas drabble thing for the Avengers and I think this year I'm gonna go with Supernatural :) So as I said last time, please review and leave a story idea that you'd like to see. Even if it's as simple as saying 'I want to see a Christmas-y thing with Bobby and… say… Garth' I'll figure something out for you.
> 
> I can't say that I'll be able to write one for every day but I'm gonna try, alright? Anyway please enjoy this Christmas Tradition!

**Ho**

Dean didn't give a shit that it was the 'Christmas season,' as far as he was concerned it was just another month in the year, possibly more annoying than the rest. His family gatherings sucked, he loved to see his brother, his mom, and his dad but never in the same room. His parents had gotten a divorce long ago but they still tried to 'get everyone together' for the holidays, as if nothing was different. And hey, it was kind of like nothing had changed, they still fought more than a hockey team.

Sam was always amazing to see again, though. His life seemed so perfect with an awesome job and an awesome wife – but that was the problem, wasn't it? Sam was perfect. John made a point of shoving that in Dean's face every now and  _always_. And yet Sam and John argued over the littlest things, they hardly got along at the best of times; forget the stress of the holiday season. But whatever, Dean put up with it because Sam only flew in from California a few times a year.

No, Christmas sucked, he was certain of it. Every holiday had more advertising each year than the year that passed; and Christmas was the absolute worst of it. The moment Hallowe'en stuff came down from the shelves Christmas shit went up. People put on stupid smiles for all of five seconds before bashing one another's heads in for the cheapest version of the toy their bratty kid wanted, or even just faked nice that one month of the year in case someone thought maybe they'd give them a good present. It was always about getting, getting, getting. Mine, I want stuff, if I give a nice present to this guy he'd better give me an equally nice or better gift or I'll be pissed for the rest of the year.

Dean didn't want to give a gift because he knew that he'd be looked at in a disapproving manner; his presents were never as nice or elaborate as Sam's. Not that he was upset with Sam for that, if he could give nice stuff then why not? Go for it. What bothered him was that his parents didn't seem to give two shits about what he did. No, what they did care about was what he didn't do, or didn't have. He didn't have a nice girlfriend to show off, he didn't have a fancy job where he got paid big bucks, he didn't have a perfect life.

He had a fucking normal one. Dean worked full-time at a university and while that sounds fancy-ish it wasn't enough because his actual job was to clean and fix things. He was a janitor/mechanic/gofer. It wasn't bad though, Dean loved to talk to the students, give them an ear when no one else seemed to be listening. He didn't care for the cleaning part but it was a mindless thing to do with himself as he passed the time, and what the hell, he had friends on site. Jet was another one of the cleaning staff and that guy was a riot if nothing else, Dean loved to work the same buildings as him.

But his family couldn't see that part, the fact that he was happy with where he was, and that's what made him feel miserable about it. Dean wouldn't quit his job just because family gatherings weren't perfect, he'd just have to put up with the passive-aggressive commentary for an evening or two and then go back to regular life.

At that time regular life consisted of seeing 'season's greetings' and 'happy holidays' and fucking Santa Claus everywhere he went. And Dean could understand that, wanting to wish people the best in the coldest and darkest times of the year, but the  _music_. The fucking music burned into his soul like a life-seeking missile and blew him apart. And it was everywhere.

Everywhere.

He walked into a mall, 'Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the-'  _nope._

He went to a drug store, 'Dashing through the-'  _nope._

He walked into a freaking hair salon, 'I want a hippopotamus for Chris-'  _fuckin' NOPE!_

That night he went to a strip club to try and forget about it. One thing his parents didn't know was that he hadn't ever brought a girlfriend over because he wasn't interested. Dean had never informed them that he preferred men, and really he didn't think they needed to know. But that didn't matter, he just wanted to relax and forget about family and Christmas and bullshit.

And then a remixed version of Feliz Navidad came on. Dean dropped into a random chair at a random stage piece and shook his head, at least Feliz wasn't as bad as the other ones but it was one of those songs that got stuck in your head for centuries.

Dean looked up as the dancer's routine started and he was pleasantly surprised at the sight. He'd expected Christmas themed everything, Santa Claus and slutty elves but not this stripper. This guy was wearing all white, lacy undergarments, stockings and a garter belt – and were those little wings on his back?

Dean felt his breath catch in his chest when the angel looked at him, sharp eyes fixed on him for that brief second and Dean felt like he was on fire.  _This guy was beautiful._  And that hadn't occurred to him just because there wasn't a whole lot of clothing present, or even because of the slow way he shifted his hips. No, there was something genuinely amazing about this dancer, this person that had Dean's attention.

While Dean would have normally said that he'd seen nearly every strip-club move in history and nothing caught his attention anymore, he had been proven wrong. Because it didn't matter how generic a grinding move on a pole might look, this angel did it sweetly, perfectly, even somehow innocently. It was gorgeous. Dean was awestruck, infatuated and it showed.

Before he knew it the dancer was in front of him, and the closer this man got the more Dean could see. The lace was slightly transparent and he could make out the well-taken-care-of hair around a bulge that he felt himself thirsty for. Dean had seen plenty of dicks in his time and he couldn't remember being that anxious, ever, to see one.

He licked his lips, inhaled shakily and dared to look up at the angel's face. Blue eyes, those were the first thing he saw. Blue eyes and a face shaped by the gods. Dean didn't know what he was doing anymore; he'd never been so stricken by a dancer before. His staring hadn't gone unnoticed of course and in seconds, painfully beautiful seconds, the stockings came off his dancer and the coy little thing dropped them into his lap.

Dean's fingers wrapped around them and clenched, he didn't plan on giving it back.

Each article of clothing wound up in his lap, one after the other until finally his angel was naked and he had lacy underwear flicked onto his shoulder. Dean didn't bother to move it; he just wanted to see everything. His angel's body was remarkable; the subtle curve of his spine that led into the swell of his ass had Dean losing his mind. He wanted to touch but he knew better. He wanted to kiss those lips, slightly chapped and plump, pink and open for him.

Dean swallowed thickly and shifted his legs, an attempt to hide the obvious. The angel leaned back off the pole and let himself slide to the floor, each movement a slow crawl to Dean's side. He reached over, Dean couldn't breathe, his hand touched Dean's thigh and moved it back to separate his legs again.

"Baby don't do that," he whispered and his voice sent a wave of pleasure down Dean's back. "I want to see what I do to you."

Dean had no presence of mind left. "Okay." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, he could feel his cheeks were burning and his body felt red-hot. Going to the club was the best decision he had made all holiday season.

His angel smiled and gave a wink, "That's my boy."

Dean fished into his pocket as the performance continued, he found all of the cash he'd brought for the night and took it out, holding it as he watched. No other dancer could do what this one did; Dean knew that already, there was no point in continuing the evening after this one. It sucked that he was on so early in the night but Dean didn't care, he'd made up his mind.

His angel's dance routine ended, the performer's chest heaving just slightly as he tried to hide how out of breath he was. It was still the hottest thing Dean had ever seen and he struggled to find his words as his angel rose from the floor and headed for the backstage.

"Angel!" Dean called out and watched as those blue eyes turned back to him. He lifted the wad of cash he'd been grasping so tightly, "Come here for a second." He felt his throat grow tight as that naked, beautiful man approached him and knelt down right in front of him. Smooth, tanned skin, toned muscle and legs that looked like they could crush his skull filled Dean's vision for a moment and he almost forgot what he was doing. "You earned this," he said with a smile and handed the whole bundle over.

A hesitant hand took it from him, that was the first time Dean recognized a feeling of frailty from his angel. He watched as the dancer thumbed through it, those blue eyes widened so far. It wasn't a wad of one dollar bills, Dean Winchester wasn't a cheap bastard with people he felt deserved better. "Merry Christmas, angel." He winked and was about to turn away but that same hand, as hesitant and scared as it had been before was strong on his shoulder as it stopped him from going anywhere.

Dean looked up again just in time to feel the hot press of another mouth on his, the slick tongue of his angel slipped past his slack defenses and explored him immediately. Slightly desperate hands found purchase in his hair, fingers ran through and raked over his scalp just hard enough to have Dean's knees feeling weak.

And then it was over. He gasped for air and stared up in more awe than he had previously, just watching as his angel winked at him.

"Merry Christmas."


	2. Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel misses watching Christmas spectacles on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request: Samandriel and Benny.   
> Warning: Spoilers for season 8

Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

Purgatory was a place for the dead; monsters, creatures of all kinds resigned to their fate there. Most of them belonged but once in a while there was one that didn't. Samandriel found himself to be that one, his mind had been messed with, his internal coding had been altered and somehow the system of where life goes when it dies mistook him for one of the beings that belonged in Purgatory.

Just absolutely fantastic.

He'd at least found himself a safe place to hide out; he didn't want to discover what would happen when killed in the afterlife. It was awful and by all means he had no desire to stay there, but as far as he knew there was no way out. Every day he wondered what kind of energy he gave off because things like Leviathan showed up more often than not. That was Castiel's fault.

But it Cas couldn't be to blame for it, Samandriel saw that much at least. He was in pain and tortured and dying and Castiel saved him, but pure intentions vanished in the blink of an eye and that was the last time he'd seen his brother. Castiel's expression had changed too much too fast for it to be anything but foul play. Samandriel wished he could go back, to see if Cas was alright, but again, there wasn't a way back.

Samandriel looked up from his hide out and looked at the companion he'd run into along the way, a vampire that looked about as sad as Samandriel was afraid. Benny was his name and apparently he'd known the Winchesters and Castiel for a short time, it was enough for them both to agree to help the other out. Vampires were after Benny and Leviathan were after Samandriel, they watched one another's backs and kept each other alive. It was the closest thing he'd ever have to companionship again, so Samandriel saw no reason not to go along with Benny.

It'd been a few months since they'd joined forces, Samandriel felt more homesick than ever so he sat in his tucked away place and drew pictures in the dirt.

Benny approached and leaned over his shoulder, he said nothing for a long time before asking, "Christmas tree?"

"Yeah," Samandriel sighed and continued to add little stones to represent lights. "Back on Earth they'd be celebrating Christmas right now."

"I guess that's kind of a big deal for angels, huh?" Benny mused quietly behind him.

"For some, yes. It's festive, bright, and I always enjoyed watching and listening to people during this season. I guess I'll never get to see it again."

Benny silently left the little cave and that was the last Samandriel heard from him for several hours. He didn't bother to say anything one way or another but he felt more and more lonely as the time passed. Finally he heard Benny's voice again; "Yo! Angel-boy!"

Samandriel sighed again and pulled himself up, he walked out of the cave and looked over to scold Benny for the weird nickname one more time when he found himself speechless. A large evergreen tree, or at least the purgatory equivalent, was set up in a small clearing and it was decorated red. From what Samandriel could see the entrails of some creature was strung around the whole tree, wrapped like garland all the way to the tip. Gore hung from the branches like tinsel and it all glistened in the foggy light around them, and of course to represent the baubles and other hanging ornaments there were bones that dangled down.

"Merry Christmas!" Benny was so proud of himself.

"Oh my Father…" Samandriel slowly placed the palm of his hand against his forehead. He dragged his hand down his face as he turned around and crawled back into his cave.

"What?" Benny called after him, "You don't like it?"

"You're impossible."


	3. Deck the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second request: Sam and Dean doing Christmas-y things (with some added help)  
> Kevin has an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a request in a comment!

It'd been a long time since they celebrated the holiday season; Dean figured it was about time for a break. He'd gotten his usual four hours of sleep and planned to rise before anyone else. The bunker was quiet and he felt like it was perfect, no looming threat, no 'this is the last time we'll ever get to do this,' none of that. He'd be able to enjoy it, just sit down and relax, smile at the blinking lights and just  _be_.

Well Dean wasn't the only one who had the idea to decorate the bunker, when he walked into the usual sitting area he saw a box already on the table and Sam was, to his credit, very quietly putting up the difficultly tangled string of lights. Dean stopped, silent in his post-sleep tiredness, and smiled as he watched his younger brother struggle with the mess. The lights were clearly newly bought, just like Dean had stuffed away in his closet for just such an occasion, and of course Sam had intended to do it all without saying.

"Need help?" He asked after a moment and grinned wider when Sam turned to look over his shoulder.

Dean wished he had a camera ready for the light shock in Sam's face, like Dean wasn't supposed to be there, but that melted into a welcoming smile and a quick nod. "Yeah, actually. Could you hold this end here?"

"Sure thing." Dean walked over and held the string's end in place as Sam maneuvered around the space, he pinned up the lights in key places and stepped back.

"Alright, let it go." He instructed and Dean listened, dropping the piece he was holding and watched as everything slowly dropped off the wall, one section at a time. Sam's shoulders slumped a bit and he pinched his forehead, "Maybe tape wasn't the right thing to use…"

"No, tape's fine." Dean chuckled and checked the kind Sam was holding, "But you gotta a) use better tape, b) don't be scared to waste a whole bunch. My turn, you hold up the end."

Sam rolled his eyes and watched in muted agony as his brother use a crap load of tape all around the area, "How are we supposed to put up more decorations if you use it all in this room?"

"I've got more tape, Sammy." Dean called back in that big brother matter-of-fact voice that he sometimes used.

They spent the better part of the morning doing exactly that all around the main halls of the bunker, one held up the garland or light string while the other ran around taping away until Armageddon. Sam held out a coffee to his older brother as they watched with some pride at the lights, plugged in and shining all around in Christmas-y joy. In all honesty it looked more like someone threw up Christmas on the place, neither of the boys was that good at decorating, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the time they spent doing it.

"I got more stuff if you want to get some of the other hallways." Dean offered and glanced up at Sam with a smirk, the coffee mug lingered next to his lips.

Sam pursed his lips, about to respond when one of the bedroom doors opened and a sleepy, dark haired head peered out at them, Kevin squinted and rubbed his eyes, "What are you guys doing?"

Dean grinned wider, " _We_  are gonna finish decking the halls, come on Kev, get your game face on."

Kevin looked around at the mess of lights and garland, then at the box of baubles and hanging crap that would usually go with it. His first instinct was to say fuck no but something came over him, a little idea dawned and he smiled back at his new family. "Sure thing."

Sam helped Kevin with the higher ceiling areas while Dean did an entire side on his own, "Should we wake Cas?" Sam asked as he passed his older brother by, they exchanged a glance and both shrugged.

"Let him sleep, it'll be a nice surprise when he wakes up." Dean replied and hung a little 'home sweet home' ornament off the garland above his bedroom door.

When they were further down the hall Kevin glanced up at Sam and smiled wickedly, "Help me put up the mistletoe."

Sam looked down at him and followed the young man's gaze over to Dean who was fake-casually decorating around Cas' door and very particularly placing very specific ornaments. Sam chuckled and nodded, "Oh, with pleasure."

Dean was oblivious as ever after they'd completed the task, he walked under the mistletoe several times without taking a single glance at it. Sam and Kevin kept straight faces about it until Castiel emerged from his slumber and stood almost right under it. "Good morning," he said lazily and yawned with an accompanying stretch.

"Hey Cas," Dean trotted over to him and pointed around the room, "Check it out."

Castiel looked around and smiled warmly at the sight, as hideous as it was he felt a sense of awe and humility just seeing it. "It's beautiful Dean." He glanced above them and chuckled, "Customary mistletoe, very subtle."

Dean's face flushed red and he looked above his head with a flustered "What?"

Cas took a careful hold of Dean's chin and tilted his face back down, "Merry Christmas." He whispered and locked lips with the hunter.

Sam and Kevin high-fived as Dean reeled back and ultimately landed on his ass.


	4. Secret Santa: Part 1

"Seriously where's the eggnog!?" Dean shouted from the kitchen without so much as an actual glance toward the living room where his friends were gathered. "I can't have a Christmas party without eggnog!"

"Cool it," Sam leaned around the fridge door and dangled a carton in his brother's face, "I got it."

"You're the best," Dean grinned and snatched it from his brother's hand. They were throwing a private Christmas get together with close friends, nothing crazy like a rave but just a bunch of people chilling out, having a drink, and watching some shitty movie. It'd been far too long since they'd all been together at the same time, Dean was wound up a little tight since the party was held at his place and that meant all pressure of keeping it together was on him. He was more grateful than he said out loud for Sam; his little brother was king at planning shit and he probably owed Sam a lot for how things had already turned out. Everyone was there, well, everyone except for the one person Dean had hoped would show.

Okay, he hoped they'd all show up but there were a select few that would alter the outcome of the party for him, Sam was one of them of course. Dean was a big 'family' kind of guy so family had to be present. Jet was the second one, his best friend since kindergarten and they hadn't ever considered parting ways. Jet was his best friend in the sort of way that macho guys have best friends, your 'bro' or dude. Dean had another best friend though, in a much different sort of way and Castiel Novak failed to show up to his party. In high school Castiel was Dean's first introduction to anything beyond his father's 'normal' label and Dean wound up crushing on the other teen hardcore all throughout their young lives. Right before Castiel's family had to move away Dean managed the courage to tell him but it was too late.

They hadn't seen one another in like five years since graduation and apparently now Cas was too good to come to his party or something. The guy had even said he would show up but never contacted Dean again. Jerk. Not that he was bitter, or anything. Cas probably thought it was awkward after that send off.

More importantly (so he told himself), he was starting to realize he hadn't bought anything to add some kick to the eggnog.

"Before you serve that shit," Jet walked into the kitchen and placed a rather fancy looking bottle of rum in front of Dean, "Merry Christmas, man." The brunet grinned and Dean could have kissed him for that.

"Dude, how much did you spend on this?"

"It's bad manners to tell people how much it was." Jet scolded playfully before he moved to the cupboards to get their glasses. "But to give you a range I guess I'd say it's worth a lot more than your eggnog."

"Trying to show me up or something?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him but all Jet did in return was give a little shove.

"You make it too easy, Sammy."

"Quit your bickering and help me out." Dean insisted, his mouth pulled up in a grin, "I can't carry it all at once, as awesome as everyone thinks I am."

"Who thinks that?" Sam chuckled as he gathered a few glasses.

"You know you do." Dean winked at him and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean."

The three of them carried the drinks into the living room and Dean cringed visibly at the choice of movie, "Who the hell picked The Room as our entertainment?"

"I did." Jet hopped onto the couch after handing out the drinks he was carrying, he stepped over the back of it and nestled down beside Benny, leaving a spot open for Dean next to him. "Trust me it's more entertainment than any stupid holiday movie."

Dean chuckled and passed around his share, "Enjoy guys, I think we'll need it after this one." He dropped next to his buddy and took a sip from his eggnog, the holidays weren't so bad, he actually really enjoyed them once all was said and done. Buying presents for people to watch their faces light up, or maybe seeing someone else get a shitty present and laugh at the hidden cringe behind their gaze, it was all so much fun. And that kind of cheer only happened like this once a year so why not take advantage of it?

Just as he'd resigned to his Christmas party being good enough the sound of his doorbell rang loud across the house. He'd gotten a custom one that let him change the tune and wouldn't you know that a holiday jingle echoed into their ears. Sam cringed and looked at Dean frustratedly, "You're getting that."

"Pfft fine." Dean pulled himself off the couch and pat Jet on the shoulder, "Don't pause it I'll be right back."

"No problem man."

He walked over to the door, swung it open and leaned against it in one motion, "Hello-oh." He stuttered and stared at a pair of familiar eyes gleaming back at him.

"Good afternoon, Dean. I'm sorry I'm late." It was Castiel, all bundled up in his knitted scarf and fashion jacket, and a toque with snowflakes wrapped over his head. Dean smiled and felt the nervousness of the day return to him in one fell swoop. "May I come in?"

"Oh yeah of course you can, come in, come in." Dean babbled as he stepped out of the way and watched as Castiel strolled into the entrance, his eyes scanned all over the place as he crossed the threshold.

"Hm, I'm disappointed." He said after a moment and Dean's heart sunk.

"What?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd have been cheesy and hung some mistletoe for me or something." Castiel smirked and looked at him with a level of smugness that Dean remembered all too well.

Dean rubbed at the blush on his cheeks and looked around anxiously, "I… well I didn't… I thought you weren't coming."

"I told you I would, though." Cas furrowed his brow and inched closer and Dean really noticed the movement. "Your email said everything it needed to, I just didn't expect my flight to be delayed as much as it was." He leaned in closer and kissed Dean's cheek, it was a little cold from his being outside moments ago but still warm enough to send a shot of heat throughout Dean's body. "I missed you."

"You guys coming back or what?" Sam chuckled from the hall, his arms folded over his chest and his face saying everything Dean needed to know about an annoying little brother mood coming on.

"Hey Sam," Cas chuckled, "Yeah we're coming, just let me take off my things."

"I'll help." Dean sputtered unwittingly and blushed even harder at the little smile that Cas gave him in return.

"I'm sure you would."

"Oh my god." Sam took way too much pleasure in his pestering, Dean would have to be sure to get vengeance somehow.

"Sam, would you just get back in there or something? Jesus." Dean growled and Sam listened, taking off back to the living room. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at Cas who was wearing the cutest and stupidest Christmas sweater he'd ever seen. It was bright read and there were little Santa Claus' all over it, carrying their sacks of goodies and everything. "You're not seriously wearing that."

Castiel shook his head, "I'm wearing it jokingly, but more importantly than that I have a present for you for later." He grinned up at Dean through dark lashes as he lowered the waistline of his jeans where Dean saw the definite proof of a g-string on Castiel's hip.

Dean had no words as Cas wandered off to the living room, everything about his outfit looked homely and cute while underneath Dean could only imagine what kind of dynamite waited for him. And imagine he did.


	5. Party Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cas is hurrying around trying to set up a party to impress their friends and is distracted by his horny boyfriend

**Party Planner**

Castiel was pissed. Not at the holiday season or at large amounts of people, not himself, but Dean Winchester. His stupid boyfriend had volunteered to host the Christmas party that year for their friends and while most of the time that'd be fine but this year he volunteered  _one day before it was supposed to happen._  Cas was notorious for being able to put together the best parties, praised for his brilliant planning and original ideas, but this year he had two days to do it.

"It's not so simple as 'just throwing a party' Dean." Cas argued as he hurried past his boyfriend with a box of decorations. "The party is tonight and you only decided to let me know  _this morning_. These things take time, I can't pull a party out of my ass and have it look even half decent!"

"Cas you're worrying too much, just toss up a piece of garland or two and we'll be all set." Dean leaned against the wall where Castiel had finally settled with his stuff in the living room, where the supposed get together was meant to occur.

"Again, not that simple."

"Why not? No one really cares about the details, Cas."

"But they  _do!_  The details are the important part, you don't notice them and that's what makes them good. They set the mood; they set up the entire evening and event all at once. The details are why my parties are a success and now I don't have enough time to put it together. It's all your fault." Castiel fished through the box of things until he found what he was looking for, a fake garland string made of silver tinsel to match the dark evergreen imitation. As he rummaged he felt hands slip around his middle and slowly pull at his shirt.

"C'mon, we've got all day to do that, why don't we just relax and have a little fun?" Dean whispered in his ear, the heat of his breath sent shivers down his spine and Cas just about melted into it. Except at that moment he was too high strung to really enjoy the touch.

He swatted the brunet off and went back to his searching, "Not now Dean, I have to put this together, it's your fault I'm so far behind."

Cas got a few moments of work done, he managed to put up a few things but soon he felt Dean's arms around his waist. Fingers snuck under his shirt and traced his abdomen, a tingling heat shot through him and he lost his breath. "Dean," he gasped and tried to push back but it only forced him deeper into Dean's arms.

"Shh, I've got you, baby." Dean whispered and one of his hands trailed lower to tickle at the sensitive skin of Castiel's waistline.

Cas cooed softly and his hips pushed forward a little before he regained his sense of self and pulled away, "Dean I have to do this." He didn't say stop though, he knew that if he really said it and sounded like he meant it Dean would listen. He didn't exactly want Dean to listen.

Dean pouted a bit and had to watch as Castiel rushed back and forth like a rushed child for another half an hour. Cas was up on a ladder and taping strings of lights across doorways as the last touches of their household decorations. It would have helped if he and Dean had started and done it in the start of December like everyone else but instead they didn't feel like it and then a fucking party happened.

Regardless it was time to start on food preparation. Cas was extremely thankful for the grocery shopping they'd done two days prior, they had plenty of things to make even though they weren't particularly party food items they'd do just fine. As he pulled out different ingredients he felt those hands snake around him again, this time Dean didn't hesitate to slip on past his waistband. Castiel bit back a moan and dropped the utensils he'd been holding, letting them scatter across the counter as Dean's fingers wrapped around his cock.

Dean smiled against the skin of his neck and kissed a trail along to his collarbone and back up to his chin. "Mmm you're getting so hot, Cas."

"Dean, please…" Cas muttered and leaned back against his boyfriend's welcoming body. "I-I have to do this now."

"But you're irresistible in that apron, can you do it in just that? I won't touch, I'll just watch." Dean teased with a few strokes and Castiel's legs shook, it felt so damn good.

He moaned almost high pitched and shuddered as Dean continued the light touch, he added in a few harder motions just to get a rise out of him. "S-someone's going to show up. It's too embarrassing-"

"They have to knock first, I think you can run upstairs to put pants on once you hear it." Dean was relentless; his other hand had already snuck up and opened his pants to the cool air of their kitchen. Cas gasped and bucked into the slow, rhythmic motion of Dean's hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to just run around naked or let Dean have his way. But that party food wouldn't make itself.

"Ohhh… oh.. oka-okay. I'll do it, just stop before I-ahh-" He mewled as he turned his head and pressed his cheek against Dean's shoulder, Dean had increased his speed for a few more strokes and then let go. "Oh my god you suck."

"If you insist." Dean grinned and slipped around in front of Cas and dropped to his knees. He greedily took his partner's dick into his mouth; his tongue traced over the head and along its shaft and Dean soaked up the little grunts and moans that Castiel offered him. "Mm so turned on, baby." He growled around his dessert and Cas fell back against the counter.

"Oooohhhh –fuck." He hissed and roughly grabbed hold of the light brown hair between his thighs, "Fuck, Dean…"

"What was that?" Dean grinned up at him, that smile only widening as he watched the flushed expression get feral in Castiel's face.

"Fuck me." Cas demanded, the gravel in his tone sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"I thought you'd never ask." He stood up suddenly and caught his baby's legs as he went, propping Castiel up on the counter in a quick and fluid motion. Cas whimpered as his boyfriend tore both of their clothes away, he couldn't help it when Dean's skin touched his.

At first they were a fumble of limbs and sloppy kisses, all ceremony lost as their desire rose. Cas arched his back as Dean prepped him, fingers slipped inside and out of him like nothing after a few minutes, he was wet, open and ready for the pounding Dean had been pestering him with. "C'mon, c'mon…" he whined as Dean slipped the condom over his dick, that telling smile on his lips.

"I thought you wanted time to cook?"

"Just  _fuck me_!" Cas snarled and pushed himself closer, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. The heat of his lubricated backside touched on a nerve with Dean because next thing Cas knew he was leaned back and fuller than remembered ever being. "OH! Nnn…" he grit his teeth and rocked forward, it was sudden but he was seeing stars already.

Dean grunted and propped Castiel up a little better, most of his weight pressed onto the counter, which felt a bit cold on his back. Cas arched up again, his muscles stretched and he felt Dean shudder. "Mmm you like that?" Cas whispered playfully as he flexed his thighs and pulled Dean just a bit closer.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean cursed under his breath and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's seductive fucking mouth. They moved slowly for the first bit and Castiel started to think he'd lose his mind. A fire burned in his body and it screamed for him to move faster,  _harder_  and so the same words tore from his lips between their kisses.

"Fuck me!  _Fuck me!"_  He cried as Dean started really giving it to him, each thrust pierced his sensibilities and he could hardly see as tension built up inside him.

"I love it when you do this." Dean growled, his fingers dug a little too deep into Cas' lower back, the support was still there but it hurt. Cas didn't care about that, he couldn't feel anything other than the thick, heavy and wet force applied to his ass every second or two. His nerves were fried and all he could do was scream.

So much tension that morning, the stress and strain all piled on top of one another in his head and that only made his body want to procrastinate, to feel a release in pressure and when it finally happened he was in heaven. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders bucked down onto his dick, writhing and shaking as his body slipped over the edge. He couldn't stop the loud moaning and gasps that escaped him, he didn't have the mind to. Dean made him ride out his orgasm until he was a puddle of goo in his boyfriend's arms.

Dean tensed and shuddered soon after, the heat of his cum felt kind of nice and Cas could only hum in response to it. Dean sighed lightly and kissed Cas' cheek, "Feel any better?"

"Sort of." He mumbled, his eyes stuck closed.

"Let's order a pizza later tonight," Dean carried Castiel up the stairs to their bedroom, he saw no point in trying to put Cas down. "For now let's just take a nap, okay?"

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders; he buried his face against the warmth of his lover's neck and exhaled heavily. "I hate holiday parties…"

"I know." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek.

"Thanks for keeping me sane."

"My pleasure."


	6. Rudolph The Red-Nosed King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some requested Crowley/Kevin fluff

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed King**

Sitting in that stinking bunker didn't bother him that much anymore, Crowley had come to terms with the fact that he'd spend the rest of his life tied to freaking chair with the Winchesters prancing about like co-dependent loonies. No, the little things bothered him now. For example his chair was uncomfortable, the room smelled stale, there was very little light, and it was bloody cold down there. Winter came along and though Crowley wasn't one to complain all  _that_  much (aside from every few minutes), he found it ridiculous.

He called out for someone to hear him and of course he got no answer because even the most social of the Winchester-brigade was silent until seen. They all had a bad habit of that, never very good at figuring out they should announce some of their arrivals or something.

Regardless he had nothing to himself just a shabby suit that was starting to wear out. He normally didn't feel much of the cold but those trials had been hell on him too, bright lights hurt his eyes and a cold wind eventually slithered right into his bones.

Crowley knew that Christmas was approaching, it was cold for one and for another he heard the brothers talking every now and then when they went into the adjacent room to his cell, something about presents and what they'd get Kevin. He didn't really care, at least not until Kevin wandered into his cell one night. Crowley stared at him in silence for a little bit, Kevin stared back.

"What?" Crowley finally asked and the boy shrugged before he walked around to Crowley's side of the table.

"It's Christmas."

"So?" He sounded as indifferent as ever.

Kevin frowned and Crowley could see the hate but also a bit of something else and he knew he felt it too; Stockholm syndrome. "It's so fucked up." The young man sat on the table and sighed heavily, "I used to spend Christmas with my mom, family, not… reading a tablet and talking to a demon." He exhaled heavily and looked at Crowley for a moment before he smirked a bit.

"What?"

"Your nose is red, are you cold?"

"I don't get cold, I'm the king of hell." Crowley informed him and Kevin nodded.

"Right, sure whatever." He looked down at the floor and let his feet swing a little bit. "I'm cold too."

Crowley didn't say anything for a few minutes until he shrugged with a laugh, "I'll tell you what the Winchesters got you for Christmas if you get me a blanket."

Kevin glanced at him, an attempt to not be interested but still interested anyway. "You know what they got me? Is it any good?"

"Well I think it has something to do with your interests and not the ones they expect of you, if that helps." Crowley chuckled and watched the boy's face light up with curiosity. "So, we got a deal?"

Kevin saw no reason to disagree and nodded, "Yeah, deal." He was about to leave but Crowley made that 'ah-ah-ah' tsking noise that stopped him.

"We have to seal the deal." He grinned wider when he watched the realization on Kevin's face.

"Like an actual demon deal?"

"That's what I am, right?"

A moment passed until the prophet nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"A kiss."

Kevin made a face for a moment but considered what it'd be like not knowing what the Winchesters got him until they got back from their hunt, possibly as bad as torture. "Fine." He walked around to Crowley's side again and grabbed the king's hair forcefully pulling him into the most determined kiss Crowley'd had since Bobby Singer.

"Wow." He gasped with a laugh as Kevin stormed out, "Pretty good for a prophet." Crowley waited several minutes until Kevin came back, a warm, woolly blanket in his arms. "Perfect, just wrap it around me." And to his surprise the boy cooperated, he was all snugly wrapped in the thing by the time Kevin was done.

"So? What'd I get?" The excitement in his face was priceless.

"Picked out by Sam, you're getting a new laptop." Crowley informed him and smiled as Kevin failed to hide how happy he was with that information.

"Ah, merry Christmas Crowley." Kevin strolled out happily, shutting off the lights on his way.

"Merry Christmas, you little shit." Crowley grumbled.


	7. Ho Ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first chapter titled 'Ho'

**Ho Ho**

Several hours later Dean stumbled out of the club, he hadn't spent money on drinks but he felt dizzy. That kiss, Angel's mouth on his, it was enough to make him feel drunk. Dean smiled and fumbled in his pocket for his keys when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he was expecting and he didn't anticipate any super drunk people just yet (though he'd been very wrong on that idea before). However he was pleasantly surprised when he saw those pretty blue eyes again, Angel stood at his side with the slightest hint of a smile on his face and lust in his eyes.

"Well hello there." Dean smiled and turned a little more to face his now dressed Angel. It was a decent jacket considering the job, Dean doubted that a lot of people dished out as much cash on one dancer as he had. "What can I do for you, beautiful?"

"Castiel," he said with such a pretty smile, one that suited the rest of his face just fine.

"Dean, nice to meet you Cas." Dean wanted to laugh because wasn't that the name of an angel anyway? "So I wasn't that far off, huh?"

"With?" Cas asked casually as he ruffled his jacket up closer to his ears, the cold nipped at him a little harder than it did Dean.

"Your name, I was calling you Angel, so I was close."

"Oh, yes I suppose so." Castiel looked ahead at the parking lot and Dean was starting to wonder why he'd come out in the first place. "I don't normally do this," Cas said after a few moments of contemplation, "But I feel wrong taking so much money from you, you should take some of it back."

Dean stared at the dancer for a moment, his jaw dropped slightly open in shock, "You're kidding me? I've never seen a performer like you try to give money  _back_."

"Well I've never seen someone give out so much cash at once, I think you've made a mistake, perhaps it's your rent money or-"

"No, I took all of that out for the dancers at the club, I just so happened to give you the whole pot." Dean shrugged up his jacket as well, cold weather didn't seem to agree with either of them. "You're the only one there I thought deserved it so why not give you everything? Keep it, Cas, it's yours."

Castiel stared at him in awe again for several seconds but this time instead of a kiss Dean watched tears well up in those baby blues. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't mean it in a bad way, why are you crying?" He tried to sound soothing and it seemed to work because Cas moved closer to him. His angel wrapped slightly timid arms around him and buried a slightly cold face against the exposed skin on his neck.

"Thank you." He gasped into the folds of Dean's clothing, his arms tightened around Dean's torso.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close, it was nice to feel another body against his but he wasn't thinking of it in a perverted way, not right then. Comfort, warmth, and someone to share the holidays with was what Christmas was supposed to mean for people his age. Dean just happened to be single which sort of ruled that all out. "You're welcome."

They stood that way for a while and though it was cold neither of them complained. Castiel finally pulled away and bit at his lower lip. "Dean this… can I…"

Dean watched Cas struggle to say something and he clearly wanted it but whatever it was apparently was too odd of a request. "Where do you live? Maybe I can give you a ride home?"

Cas looked at him, a bit nervous but he nodded all the same. "Thank you, it's over the train tracks a little ways north from here. I'll point it out."

They rode together and the further Dean followed Castiel's directions the less he liked where he was going. The neighborhood was awful, the streets were shady, and everything looked sketchy. "There." Cas said as Dean nearly passed by a dilapidated old place. It was a house at least but it didn't look that great. The lights were on and there were figures moving about all over the place.

"Roommates?"

"Sort of, I'm technically paying them rent to live in the basement, so that probably makes me more of a roommate and them the tenants or something." Cas scratched the back of his head and started to get out of the car, "Well thanks-"

"Hold on," Dean pulled Cas back into the warmth of the Impala and looked at him carefully, "How well do you eat? What do you sleep on?"

"Why do you care?" Cas snapped at him, defensive now. "I eat enough to survive and I sleep on some old mattress. It's fine, I'm fine, thank you for the ride." He started getting out again and this time Dean followed.

"Can I come in?"

Castiel first wanted to say no, the look on his face told Dean that much, but his expression softened and saddened briefly and he nodded. "Sure, if you'd like."

Dean followed Castiel inside and cringed at the smell of booze that crashed into his senses and nearly blinded him. There was a small party going on, several drunk individuals either passed out or yammering at one another with music that was far too loud. Dean cringed again at the extra smells that started to reach his nose but did his best not to show the reactions. Cas headed for the basement despite the catcalls and 'hey hooker, how's it going' lines shouted his way. Dean followed him without exchanging a word with the other people; he figured if Cas didn't then there was no reason for him to do it.

The basement was crowded with stuff a pack-rat would own and in a small corner there was a cot with several clothing articles piled up beside it, and a few pathetic Christmas decorations strung up. That was Castiel's area of that house.

"Kind of…" Dean searched for the words but found nothing decent to say.

"Awful, I know." Cas sighed and dropped onto his lumpy bed, "But it's all I've got."

Dean wasn't sure what came over him then but the words escaped him all the same, "Live with me."

Castiel huffed a laugh, "Funny."

"Seriously, come with me."

Those blue eyes darted up to his and Dean could only pray he didn't cry again, "Dean… why?"

"I'm living alone in a place too big for just me, you're in a crowded shitty place too small for you, my rent's pretty cheap and I'm a decent roommate. Plus, you know, I'm lonely, you're lonely, we should split costs or something." Dean smiled a little warmer at the prospect the more he explained it out loud. Living with someone sounded so much better, and maybe going home every night would be worth it if someone else was there to say hi to him. "What do you say?"

Castiel looked down at his stuff and furrowed his brow, "I don't know what to say." He shook his head lightly and glanced at Dean one more time, "How far away is it from my work?"

"I'll drive you and pick you up." Dean offered, part of him figured it was very out of his way to do so but he didn't want to lose the chance to live with this guy, to help Cas out a little. "Just try it, if it doesn't work out we'll find you something better."

"I don't have the money to split the cost evenly… It would be unfair, I'd be freeloading."

"You're being shafted here so just come with me, you deserve something nice for a change."

"But  _you_  don't deserve a leech like me." Cas argued and shook his head, "I can't do that-"

Dean knelt next to him and wrapped him up in a hug again. Cas struggled a bit but melted into it and soon Dean had his angel crawling into his lap. "Take me with you." He whispered and his fingers dug deep into Dean's jacket until he felt it through the winter protection. "Please…"

"Of course, I'm the one who offered." Dean replied softly and before he knew it, before his mind could comprehend half of his evening that far along, he'd carried Castiel's things out of that awful place and took the tired angel home with him. An odd Christmas gesture on his part but he didn't think he'd regret it at any immediate juncture.


	8. Santa Claus Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weechesters

Dean held Sam's hand as they walked through the mall, they weren't supposed to be out of the motel but John had run off to fight something and Dean wasn't in the mood for staying put. Yeah, there were scary things out there and yeah he could probably get in some serious shit for doing what he was doing but he didn't care. Dean took his four-year-old brother to the mall near their motel; he was lucky that they had stopped in a town where those two things were close by, even if it meant that they could get into just that much more trouble. Regardless this was something he thought Sammy should see.

"Dean, what're we doing?" Sam mumbled over his bad habit of sucking on his fingers. Dean casually reached back and pulled them away from his light nibbling. "Dad's gonna get mad."

"If he doesn't catch us he can't get mad, right?" Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair with his free hand, "Don't worry Sammy, we're fine and you're gonna love this."

Sam didn't complain any further after that, mostly because he was infatuated with how the mall was decorated. All of the beautiful twinkling lights that hung down from high ceilings caught his eye, he was barely watching where he was going and that made Dean more grateful their hand-link than anything else.

"This way, Sammy." Dean ushered his little brother along, he could see the set up a little further down the hall. Dean remembered being little; he remembered how his parents took him to a mall when his mom was still alive. He sat on Santa's lap and wished for things, silly stupid things that if he could go back he'd change his wishes every single time. He'd wish for Sam, he'd wish for his mom, he'd wish for his dad. He'd wish harder than anyone and maybe then Santa would do something, that someone would do something. But he couldn't do that anymore; he was too old to wish on Santa's lap.

"Dean," Sam gasped in shock as he stared at the jolly man sitting in red, a fluffy white beard on his chin and a pom-pom at the end of his hat. Sam tugged at his brother's hand repeatedly, "Dean is that Santa?"

"Yep," Dean grinned and continued walking, he noticed that Sam's pace had picked up significantly.

"Can we go? Can we go can we go?" Sammy was now scurrying slightly ahead of Dean and he couldn't do anything other than laugh.

"Of course, that's why I brought you."

Dean led Sam through the line up and straight over to Santa, Sammy was hard to hold back but he managed it. "Ho, ho, ho!" Santa bellowed cheerily and it lit up both Winchester boys' faces. "What have we here?" He leaned down and scooped Sam up who was far too small to climb onto the man's lap himself. "And who are you, young lad?"

Sam fidgeted a bit and Dean could have sworn he was blushing he was so excited, embarrassed and shy all in one. "Sam." He said quietly.

"Hello Sam, have you been a good boy this year?" Santa chuckled and Dean appreciated how friendly he was.

Sam struggled over the question and looked at Dean with a sort of 'was I?' look but he ultimately nodded. "Yeah."

"Ho, ho, ho! That's good, Sam. And what would you like for Christmas this year?"

This one Sam thought long and hard on, he glanced at Santa then Dean then down at himself. "I want…" he frowned and rethought his answer. Santa might have been getting impatient but he didn't say so. "I want my dad to come home for Christmas."

Dean looked sad for a second but he tried to cover it up, Sam had to wish for the hard things, didn't he? Santa nodded quietly first and pat Sam's back lightly, "I'll see what I can do, Sam. In the meantime how about some candy?" He offered up the bowl of candy canes he had at his side as well as a colouring book. Needless to say Sam was appeased.

"You don't want to sit on Santa's lap, Dean?" Sam asked inquisitively after he was put down. Santa ho'd again and pat his knee.

"Come, young man." He was jolly all right.

Dean held Sam's hand a little tighter and shook his head, "I haven't been a good boy, Santa." he paused and smiled at his little brother, "Besides, I already have what I want for Christmas."


	9. Ho Ho Ho

Castiel was sprawled across Dean's couch on December 23rd, Dean was in the kitchen making dinner and thought nothing of it. They'd been living together for about a week and Dean would have been lying if he said he wasn't extremely grateful for Cas' presence. The little angel cleaned the apartment upon arrival, organized  _everything_ , even Dean's underwear drawer. He even tried to cook Dean dinner but he wouldn't let him. Cas wanted to earn his keep a little better than just cleaning and paying a portion for rent – because he wouldn't allow Dean to let him stay for free. The same amount he paid his previous roommates was fine, maybe a little less since Dean would find a way to sneak the money back into Castiel's hiding place.

Yes, Cas had a hiding place for his money. Dean wanted to laugh when he noticed the way he squirreled it away, tucking it under things in a dresser drawer. Cas wanted to try and repay Dean with something sexual since that's what he was good at, Dean absolutely refused him.

"I don't want you for that reason." He'd said and wished he'd had a camera because Cas' face was the most expressive thing he'd ever seen in his life.

But that night they were both comfortable, Cas relaxed with a leg over the couch, a long shirt on and a set of lingerie Dean wanted to question the hell out of. That's kind of what Cas did though, he wore the shirts and sweaters because he was cold but he wouldn't put on any pants, at least not while in the apartment.

"Have I asked why you do that, already?" Dean called out from the kitchen, his face felt so warm but he decided it was because the element on the stove was on or something.

"Do what?" Castiel peered over the back of the couch, a mess of dark hair atop his head like he could care less about brushing it. Dean thought it was the cutest look for him.

"The 'no pants' thing."

"Yeah, you've asked."

Dean curled his lower lip into his mouth and nodded a bit, "Yeah but… the underwear you…"

He could hear it in Castiel's voice, that seducing tone Cas knew he had. "Why? Do you like them?"

"Cas…" Dean sighed and rubbed at his forehead like some nervous tick.

"Oh, you don't, I'm sorry I'll remedy this immediately."

"Thank you." Dean smiled and glanced back just in time to catch the thin article of clothing on his face. He immediately lost blood from his brain; he could  _smell_  Castiel clear as day, despite the laundry being clean. He could smell his detergent as well but his nose wasn't looking for that.

"Better?" Cas giggled from the couch and lay back a little further. Dean looked over again as he pulled the lacy thing from his face, he knew now that if Cas' shirt lifted up like it had been doing all night he'd see a whole lot more than just the outline. In fact, when Castiel stood to approach him, Dean realized the shirt was barely long enough, he could see the tip, just a bit of it but he could see it. He was dumbstruck and hardly moved.

Castiel reached up and cupped his face gently to pull them together, nose to nose and Dean could smell the candy cane on his angel's breath. "Do you want me yet?" Cas asked softly and Dean heard more than he needed to, that little bit of desperation and longing to be desired.

"I've always wanted you, Cas." Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel, hands trailing down to his lower back and swell of his ass. "I just… I didn't want it to seem like I was one of sleazy guys."

"You went to a strip club, you're sleazy enough." Cas chuckled and kissed him, something they'd shared every night at least since Cas arrived. A kiss wasn't much, a kiss on the lips or cheek or top of the head, wherever worked in a quick 'good night' instance. But the one right at that moment was deeper, it felt like it meant more and Castiel put a lot into it. He always put a lot into everything he did but Dean noticed the difference with that kiss, it was more than grateful, more than appreciative of what he did for him, Cas liked him. "I want you, too." His angel whispered, as they broke apart their mouths hung open to gulp down a bit more air than they were getting with shallow breaths.

Dean smiled scooped Castiel up, his angel didn't hesitate to wrap legs around his waist, "Then what are we waiting for?" He barely got the words out before Cas' mouth was on his again, a tongue slipped past teeth and fought for dominance.

They made it to the couch again, knocking the remote to the floor and bumping both of their phones off the coffee table. Castiel so easily writhed against him, perfect control over his muscles and abdomen as he ground his hips up. A soft moan escaped them both; Cas' was followed by a light laugh. Dean didn't question it and rut forward until he was pressing Cas helplessly into the cushions.

"Off…" Cas muttered through their kisses and Dean had to lean back to let him say it properly. "I said clothes, off, now." The look on Castiel's face was more of the reason why Dean listened than the tone or anything else. He was so in control of everything right then, he knew what he wanted and what he was doing to Dean.

In moments garments lay scattered all over the living room, Dean placed a hand over Castiel's chest and slowly slid it down, taking in the hushed gasps and grunts the pretty little thing beneath him made. "So fucking pretty…" He mumbled and leaned down to kiss along the same trail his hand had taken, inhaling a little sharper when Castiel's hands brushed through his hair and pulled lightly.

"I've waited all week," he whined and yanked at Dean a little, "c'mon, let's do it."

"Hold on," Dean laughed and refused to cooperate, "I want to appreciate you first." He could tell Cas wasn't used to that because his angel stopped pestering and quietly watched, just taking in the sight of Dean's admiration for him. Cas' touches became less and less grabby and forceful, he stroked Dean's hair, carefully touched his shoulders and held tighter when Dean reached his waistline. He was already stiff, his penis fully erect and twitching at every little bit of friction given which was a relief for Dean to see because he thought he was the only one for a second.

"Dean," Cas whimpered his name as he slowly brushed his cheek against the heavy swell, his tongue slipping out to taste it. Castiel was good about taking care of himself that way, it was partially his job too but he liked it to be clean down there. Dean appreciated that greatly, especially when he could distinctly taste his angel without the issue of anything else. Just Castiel's scent and flavour, it was perfect and Dean didn't want to move. He took Cas into his mouth; his tongue flicking over every little texture like it was entirely new to him.

And it was, for the most part. He'd never had Castiel like that before but he'd been with other guys here and there so he knew what he was doing.

Cas shuddered and slowly rolled his hips up in the slight rhythm that Dean had made, "Ohh my god." He groaned and his breath hitched, he dropped his head back into the couch cushions and let himself slip away in the feeling. Dean's hands still traced over him, memorizing the ridges of where his bones were prominent and the dips of his body.

Dean smiled around Cas' cock and slipped a finger into the mix to get it a little wet before he prodded at his angel's hole. Castiel moaned loudly and expressively, every movement was down and meant to get him a little bit more. "You like that?" Dean asked as he pulled off of Cas' dick. He liked how it dragged along his chin, a part of Castiel that was probably more needy than anything else in the world at that moment.

"Yes yes" Cas looked down at him and bucked his hips a little, his cock brushing against Dean cheek again, "Please,"

"I've got you, baby." Dean smiled wider and firmly grasped Castiel again, giving his shaft a good few strokes before he pulled himself off the couch. "Gonna get some stuff, stay right there."

Cas nodded and rolled his head back; he couldn't help but grab himself and start jerking. Dean grinned when he returned, he heard the sounds before he saw it and how could he not completely adore this little angel of his?

"You're gorgeous and impatient." Dean stated as he rubbed at himself, watching Cas masturbate was probably something he had to do later. Regardless he knew that he didn't want Cas to finish that way so he crawled over his angel again and took his hand away from the itch he needed scratched. "None of that now."

Cas pouted at him with a whine but cooperated and even propped himself up, ready for the lubricant. Dean didn't tease him any longer than necessary and got down to it; to his surprise Cas was very tight though still easy to open up. He'd never say that to Castiel's face though, somehow it felt like the wrong thing.

"That's good," Castiel mewled and wriggled to a slightly better position, "Trust me, that's good."

Dean wanted to laugh but he didn't, instead he leaned over and kissed his angel for a little as he massaged his own dick, it was rock hard but a little neglected. He wanted to show Cas that appreciation was just as important and so that meant he was left out a little. It didn't matter though; he had a feeling Cas was about to make up for it. He put the condom on and pressed the tip to Castiel's entrance, just enjoying first the sounds he made. "You're beautiful, Cas." He said again for the third time that evening and Castiel had definitely noticed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked, tense and eager but still curious.

Dean just smiled again and pushed inside. He let out a long and low moan as he was able to easily press all the way inside until his junk met Cas' skin. "Just point…pointing out the obvious." He stuttered and lost control of his tongue as Castiel's muscles squeezed him without any effort. " _Fuck!_ " Dean cursed and lurched forward; he could see his angel's smile and felt the heat in his face just get worse. "Cas you're incredible, you little angel."

Castiel kept smiling and rocked with Dean for a bit for them both to get used to it, "it's been a long time for you, hasn't it?" He asked through little gasps of air, Dean still thought he was the cutest thing. Cute, sexy, adorable, gorgeous, beautiful and all the words that he couldn't think of just then, how could Cas be all that in one? It was unfair.

"Way too long." Dean managed to respond after almost losing himself to Cas. The pressure just kept building and Castiel knew how to deal with it, he eased up each time Dean came close and let Dean fumble in his own rhythm for a moment. It was driving Dean crazy how much control Castiel had despite being on bottom, but it was a good kind of crazy.

The time for strung-together words had slipped away from them and all they could do was writhe and moan each other's names, a curse here and there. It was too hot in the room and the sound of skin slapping echoed louder than Dean had realized at first. Castiel arched and made a sound Dean didn't want to forget, wanted to hear again and again, and for a little while he did. That choked whimper slid into a desperate cry every time Dean hit home and they only got louder. He hadn't realized he was making nearly the same sounds as Cas and just about at the same volume; his angel really was controlling it just as much as Dean thought he'd been.

"Fuck! Cas-" he stuttered to a stop when it was too much, Dean ground his teeth and jerked forward several times as he came. Cas didn't stop for a few seconds more though; he knew he had time before Dean went limp completely so he took full advantage. Castiel pounded himself with Dean for only a few moments, his hand jerking himself off expertly before finally he seized up. Cas' chest was wet and messy but that didn't stop Dean at all, he leaned over, laid on top of Cas as they kissed again. It was lazy and sloppy but somehow felt even more real than any of the others, including the one they'd shared in the kitchen just half an hour earlier.

"Dean," Cas whispered to him after an amount of time went by, neither of them knew how much time it was all they knew was that time had passed since they'd moved or spoke. "You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me."

Dean moved his head to look at his angel a little better, "You don't mean that."

Castiel didn't reply he just smiled and closed his eyes.

The next thing they knew a phone was ringing. Dean flinched but didn't go for it, Cas on the other hand was in arm's reach so he grabbed it from the floor and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Dean?"_  The other person was fairly confused and Cas wanted to laugh.

"No, but he's right here. Would you like me to-"

" _No, it's alright. Who is this?"_

"Castiel, who's this?"

" _Sam, I'm Dean's brother. Are you a friend of his?"_

Dean looked up at Castiel who was happily chatting on his cell phone. "Who is that?" He whispered but Cas gave him the 'shush' motion with his finger to his lips.

"Of a sort, yes." There was silence and Castiel's smile widened a little.

" _Boyfriend?"_  Sam finally asked after quite a pause.

"Yes."

" _I knew it! Well Castiel just let him know that mom and dad moved dinner to tomorrow evening, also that I'm back in town."_

"Can do, Sam." Cas was about to hang up but Sam wasn't done.

" _Wait a second, are you coming?"_

Castiel stopped and looked at Dean who was smiling at the mention of Sam's name. "I… I don't know. He hasn't offered."

" _Give him the phone."_

Cas listened and handed it over to Dean who looked a little surprised but took it anyway. "Hey Sammy-"

" _You'd better ask your boyfriend if he wants to come to Christmas at mom and dad's."_  Sam demanded immediately and Dean wasn't sure which part to choke on first. Instead he cleared his throat and laughed a little anxiously.

"Yeah, I was… I was getting around to asking."

" _Good, see you tomorrow then, dinner got moved."_  Sam did the informing himself.

Dean laughed easier, "Ah, I missed you. See you tomorrow." He hung up and shook his head, "Oh Sammy."

Cas looked at him quietly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, "Sorry, that was… I don't know what that was."

"Well it was a mistake on my part." Dean looked at him and at first Cas was scared of what he'd hear next but Dean's expression was so loving he felt silly being nervous over it. "I didn't ask my boyfriend before my brother called."

Castiel wrapped him up in a hug and nuzzled him affectionately, he didn't exactly have words to express how he felt but Dean understood.


	10. Snow Angels

Dean and Sam bickered in the distance about whatever and quite frankly Benny wasn't too interested. He'd managed to weasel back out of Purgatory again, all in one piece, and this time he intended to stay around his buddy a little longer. Of course that generally meant listening to the arguing between the brothers about a vampire living with them but he didn't care, it was all-good as far as he was concerned. He liked their little bunker, actually. Kevin was a good kid, that demon in the basement made him laugh sometimes, and the angel was still around.

The hunt the boys had taken them on apparently required some vampiric expertise so they asked Benny to tag along. Castiel just wanted to come with which was fine, there was enough room in the car for that. Benny felt a little bad leaving Kevin back at the bunker though, it was the holiday season after all, shouldn't family stick together? But evil didn't take vacations so he figured that maybe he shouldn't bring it up.

While the brothers did their arguing over lore and whatever else, Benny decided to go take a look outside. Cas had gone out quite a while before and Benny was curious to know what he was up to, that and he was tired of listening. He found the angel wandering around in the flat grounds outside the motel, just making tracks in the snow and looking at everything. Benny found it wild how Castiel could be so old, have seen so much, and still find things beautiful around him.

"Whatcha lookin' Cas?" He called as he approached, no need to spook him.

Castiel looked up and smiled, "Nothing and everything. Have they decided on a move to make yet?"

"Nah, still arguin'." Benny shrugged and looked down at the mess of footprints then back up at Castiel who had looked up to the blue sky above them. "You miss being up there?"

"No." Cas shook his head, "I mean I suppose there are things I miss about it but I prefer this. This mess of wingless people who just… live." He smiled a little wider and nodded, "Yes. I prefer this."

Benny chuckled and looked down at the snow again, "Meh, bet my angels have better wings than yours."

"Excuse me?" Castiel was defensive, his brow pinched in challenged anger.

"My angels." Benny smirked, "You didn't know I had angels?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly and shook his head, eyes still squinted Benny's way. "How? You're a vampire."

"Let me show you." Benny found a clear patch of snow and dropped back into it. He waved his arms and legs until he felt they'd gone deep enough. "There," he pulled himself up and stepped away from it, "See? Angel."

Castiel stared at it for a moment, silence was his answer and Benny felt maybe he'd gone too far but soon Castiel laughed. "I understand now, your angels are snow angels."

"You got it." Benny kind of enjoyed that Cas had to explain the joke out loud, Dean always rolled his eyes but Benny thought it was endearing. "Well? Are yours better?"

Cas looked at him and Benny thought for a moment it was the sassiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. As if he were saying 'are you fucking kidding me?' Castiel found a clear patch and dropped down, he laid flat for a moment but didn't wiggle his arms or legs, instead there was a gust of air and the snow all around him fluffed up into the air. Benny grinned and shook his head.

"That's cheating! You can't use real wings!"

"Well I just did." Castiel chuckled and pushed himself up, moving away to look at the two snow angels with some amusement. "Wow." He breathed after staring at them, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Benny nodded, deciding maybe he'd take a second to appreciate nature like Castiel always did. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Yours is good too though." Cas elbowed him and Benny responded by shoving the angel over.


	11. May I Have This Dance

Everything set up, it was perfect and sure it was small but no one cared that much. Family was what mattered, right? Sam smiled at Dean from his spot at the table, eggnog in his hand and a goofy hat on top of his head. Dean gave his brother a quick nod of the head and adjusted his own festive hat, the Santa look wasn't the best but Cas said it was suitable for him so he kept it.

Kevin was goofing around with the Christmas music, Dean didn't really mind, all Christmas stuff was generally the same and how could you have a preferred Christmas genre? It was all Christmas. Garth insisted on something sweet, like slow and cute, something they could all just sit and listen to, relax. Kevin kind of wanted something more upbeat but that wasn't always an easy thing to find, at least for it be upbeat and  _not_  annoying.

Charlie and Castiel were in another room, she had seen his hideous Christmas sweater and dragged him off to fix it up, post haste. He couldn't be seen in that thing.

It felt so warm in the bunker; familiar faces all around, their family wasn't that big but it was still theirs. And their home was decorated, bright lights and nothing rotten in sight. Dean smiled to himself as he looked around, almost like the king of the pride, if he were to use lion terms.

Charlie walked back out with Castiel, both in hideous sweaters now. Apparently Cas couldn't be seen wearing one  _alone_. Though more than that, Dean noticed the red tinge in Cas' cheeks, the little angel was blushing for some reason. Dean raised an eyebrow as Charlie pushed Cas a little, an encouraging word muttered in his ear here and there.

And then 'Baby it's Cold Outside' came on.

"Cas," Charlie insisted and he fumbled forward.

"Uh… Hello Dean." He smiled quickly but it fell almost as face as it had shown up. "I uh… I…"

Dean liked to think he was a patient man but when was that really ever the case? "What's up, Cas?"

"Would you… would you like to… Could…" Cas' mouth twisted a bit and the blush deepened and he had to stop and take a deep breath. Dean raised his eyebrows and leaned a little closer. It didn't seem to help much.

"What?"

"Dance with me?" Cas finally managed and Dean scoffed out of instinct.

"Pfft, to this?" He laughed first but the look on Castiel's face stopped him in his tracks. Cas was  _hurt_  by that response, his eyes were wet almost instantly and he was starting to leave.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Cas, wait." Dean wasn't sure what he was doing but he couldn't let Cas go like that. He caught Castiel's arm and pulled him back around, "I didn't mean it like that. I'll dance with you."

Cas smiled and took Dean's hands, "Charlie showed me." He said happily and rested his head against Dean's shoulder as they slowly rocked back and forth in one another's arms. It was the cheap version of the waltz, Dean vaguely knew that much. One hand on the shoulder, the other person's hand on their waist, last two hands clasped together and holding tightly. Dean felt the same blush creeping up his neck as he stepped slowly around with Castiel, to feel his friend that close and then Cas just looked up at him.

They stared at one another, no words passed between them for the three minutes that the song played out but they had barely noticed. Dean almost didn't stop when the music did. He just wanted to hold Castiel there, slowly move around the bunker with him like there was nothing else going on, no one else around them.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas' voice was almost a whisper and Dean wanted to lean in closer to it, use hearing as an excuse and ask what Cas said again, just to hear it one more time.

"Uhm… you're welcome, Cas. Thank you." He didn't know what to say, either.

"Are you blushing Dean?" Sam called and Dean frowned immensely.

"No!"

"That was so cute though." Charlie sighed, "I love those parts of the books."

"Those  _parts_?" Dean repeated indignantly.

"Yeah, you know, the parts where you and Cas interact. So beautiful." She smiled wide and winked at Cas, who was, to his credit, also feeling a little embarrassed.

Dean looked at them both flatly for a moment but shook his head, "Whatever, it's Christmas, I can't get mad over stupid things."

"Good." Cas chimed and leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek, lighting it further on fire.

They all expected Dean to yell and leave the room in his overly exaggerated way but instead he quickly turned his head and returned the kiss to Castiel's cheek as well, "Merry Christmas, Cas."

Castiel brightened and nodded, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

The tune changed to 'Jingle Bell Rock' and Kevin sighed, "Christmas music is stupid."


	12. Gift Exchange

High school was fine. High school was the same for everyone, it sucked ass and people generally knew that. Castiel was quiet, he wasn't a nerd or picked on all that much but he was just quiet. Shyness got the better of him most of the time and he was sort of known as that kid that didn't talk all that much. Regardless, he didn't say much around people on a normal day, not even mentioning the people that Castiel  _liked_.

So when their class decided to do a Secret Santa gift exchange and Castiel pulled the name 'Dean Winchester' from the teacher's container of little papers he nearly imploded. Dean Winchester. He had to get a gift for Dean Winchester.

That was at the start of December, it was the final day of class and that was the day that they had to hand over their presents. Castiel paid attention to Dean like a stalkerish creep; he did that sort of thing very well. He was a wallflower, no one cared if he was around or not, and they hardly noticed it anyway. It was helpful, really. Because when Dean was hanging out with his best friend Jet they talked about whatever, whether he was there or not. Cas tried to listen in to what Dean liked, what he needed, what he wanted, anything.

But he got absolutely nothing from that, at least nothing he could afford. So that was the next step, affording it. Castiel worked his ass off to get some money together, he did odd jobs around town and for his family, he sold items and crap from his room, and he even did commission work over the Internet to try and scavenge some money together. Eventually he'd gotten the money together that he needed to.

Dean loved photography and filming, he loved cameras and editing and making movies but he could only ever use the crap the school had, and that would no longer be with him once he was out of school. So Castiel scavenged, and by scavenging he actually made more money in that one month than he had his entire high school life. Cas bought Dean that camera, it was a DSLR, it had all the works and basic equipment for someone starting out, and was slowly becoming one of the cameras that many indie filmmakers used.

The key to this gift and what made Castiel more nervous was the video he'd made with it already. He couldn't talk in person, not to Dean, a boy he'd been crushing on for a year straight, but he could talk to a camera. So he had.

But the day of the exchange he was almost crying he didn't want to hand that thing over. He wanted to go home and delete the video he made but he wouldn't see Dean over the break and then it'd look like Dean was the only one who didn't get a present, Cas just had a lot of reasons why he couldn't go. So he was there, and when he had to hand over the box, perfectly wrapped with a ribbon and everything, he almost fainted.

"You okay?" Dean asked with a smile, a beautiful smile and Cas nodded quickly.

"Yes." He mumbled and bit his bottom lip, "But uh… that… that uh… I'm sorry." He looked away while Dean excitedly unwrapped his heavy present.

The look on his face was priceless, "It's gotta just be the box, man." Jet tried to keep a level head for him.

Dean opened the box and half shrieked, "Dude! Oh my god! Cas you're the best!" He threw his arms around Castiel and squeezed him. Cas' heart was ready to explode but he took in that moment like it was the only one he'd ever get again in his life.

"You're welcome." He blushed so hard and felt his blood pressure skyrocket but it was okay. He completely forgot about the video, at least until later in the hall when Dean was chilling with Jet on their spare period. They were playing with the camera and as Cas was walking by he heard Jet say;

"Hey there's a video on here already."

Oh god no.

_Castiel adjusted the camera a little better and sat back on the couch in his basement, he licked his lips, his mouth left open a little after as he thought of what to say first. "Hello Dean."_

Cas' heart nearly stopped. Oh GOD no.

" _I just wanted you to know that, uhm..." he stopped and laughed a little, "Look at me, I can't even refrain from saying 'uhm' in a stupid video." He brushed his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "I know that these secret Santa things aren't supposed to elaborate or crazy like this but I couldn't help it. I wanted... to give you something you can really use. I… I'll never be able to say this in person to you so here it goes; I like you." He had to swallow and take another breath_.

Jet paused the video and looked over at Cas who was frozen in the hallway, listening to his demise. Dean looked at his friend for a second and Jet nodded down the hall, "Go over there." He hissed low and Dean tried to fight it but Jet shoved him.

"Uh… Cas?" Dean asked but Castiel bolted.

How could he be that stupid? He ran out the doors and off the property, his heart racing as tears streaked down his face. Why would he ever do that? Cas tripped and fell to the pavement, his breathing came in sharp gasps and he couldn't get a hold on it.

"Cas!" Dean was right there, it dawned on Castiel that Dean was fast, star of the school's track team in fact. "Cas, are you okay?" Dean helped sit him up and looked at his scraped hands and knees. "You don't have to run."

Cas heaved another breath and shook his head, "I-I-I'm I'm sorry, I'm s-s-so sorry, I don't know what-what-whaat I was thinking." He babbled and stuttered through the tears as he felt the verge of hyperventilation creep up on him.

As Cas freaked out Dean had no way of stopping him so he did what he always did when someone he knew was panicking like that. He pulled Castiel into a hug and held him tightly until the breathing slowed down. "Shh, it's okay Cas." He whispered soothing things to his classmate until Cas was resting against him. The cold weather was kind of awful but neither of them noticed it that much at first, it just nipped at their noses for the time being.

"I'm sorry." Cas muttered and turned his face against Dean's neck.

"I like you too."

Cas' eyes popped open and he looked up at Dean with surprise and a little bit of distrust. "What?"

"I… I was too embarrassed to say anything and you never seemed interested in talking to me." Dean shrugged with a soft laugh, "I guess we're both kind of insecure, huh?"

Castiel nodded a bit, "Well… then… you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? Someone liking you is a compliment, if nothing else." Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's cheek, "Merry Christmas Cas." He smiled and that was the last thing Cas saw before he passed out completely.


	13. Ezekiel's Christmas Surprise

Sam liked to workout, he liked to keep fit and that was alright, Ezekiel had no issues with that. What he did take issue with was how intensive Sam's exercise was, granted the human had no idea what shape his body was in but it made Ezekiel anxious. And he was right to be because as soon as Sam made it back to the bunker he blacked out. Ezekiel caught the control immediately but he wasn't terribly pleased about it, Sam's decisions to go for a run when it was near the end of December were utterly stupid. He'd have to have a word with Dean about it.

As he entered the bunker wiping his forehead he hadn't quite noticed Dean hiding beside the door. Instead Ezekiel just walked in, looked straight ahead as he went, and was caught off guard when Dean reached behind him and pinched his ass. Ezekiel jumped with a sharp yelp but he didn't get a chance to react because Dean was already off and laughing. "Gotcha, Sammy!"

He frowned and called after him, "Dean," but the older brother didn't respond. Ezekiel sighed and followed Dean around to the main sitting area, again not expecting to find the human standing right beside the door. Dean caught his arm and reeled him around for a kiss; their mouths connected and for a second Ezekiel had no idea what was going on. His face heated up and he pulled back, about to protest when Dean grinned and nodded toward the mistletoe above.

"You put that there, don't act so surprised." He joked and the angel could only sputter in response. Was this really what the Winchesters did in their alone time? He cleared his throat but the words were lost to him, Dean had pulled him closer again, this time it was more intimate. He whispered things to Ezekiel that Ezekiel didn't think he was meant to hear but it made his skin burn. Sam's body reacted on its own to Dean's advances and for a second Ezekiel wondered who was in control at that moment.

"Dean- Dean wait-" he heard himself gasp lightly in Sam's tone and realized he wasn't quite wanting Dean to figure out it wasn't his little brother.

"Shh," Dean hushed him and kissed trails of fire down Ezekiel's skin. "It's okay, just a little Christmas present. We don't get a lot of time to do this lately."

Ezekiel felt his whole body flush and he wanted to give in to it but at the same time everything in his instinct screamed it was a bad idea. He stuttered a few times and managed to push Dean back, despite the hands that slid up his shirt and set fire to his abdomen. "He-he's not well enough."

Dean's eyes widened as he leaned back, a look of slight horror on his face. "…Zeke?"

Ezekiel took a short breath, held it as he thought it over, and nodded. He didn't have to say anything more because Dean was already looking more embarrassed than he was. Dean pulled away and walked off awkwardly, that was the last time Ezekiel had a one on one with Dean that evening but when Sam woke up again he couldn't help but watch through the younger Winchester's eyes as Dean awkwardly avoided trying it again, at least not without knowing for sure that time.


	14. Secret Santa: Part 2

Castiel sat next to Dean on the couch throughout the night; they watched a few movies though The Room was still probably the only one that really stuck with them. "That was the worst acting," Dean rubbed his forehead, his sides kind of hurt from laughing. He had to hand it to Jet, it was a good pick, and it really helped with that little problem of being awkward next to Cas. You just couldn't feel bad about yourself after watching The Room; it was one of the worst movies out there, which almost made it better.

"Come on, they did that on purpose." Cas protested as he gestured toward the ending credits.

"No, seriously Tommy Wiseau thought it was a piece of art." Jet insisted though some of them thought he was playing them, he had a tendency to do that.

The night was filled with laughter, drinks, and a few Christmas games that no one would ever play unless it was a sort of gathering of people happening. Dean loved Apples to Apples though, a word game that let the players pair up the most appropriate word with whatever was drawn from the pile. There were many versions of the game but he liked the classic party pack. It was tough to see who won sometimes but overall he would bet on himself, maybe Jet. They were both pretty good at making people laugh, and wasn't that really the key to playing those games?

They handed out gifts to one another Secret Santa style, a little exchange Cas wasn't part of because he hadn't been in the area to take names. Regardless he still sat back and watched with some amusement as the others made faces about what they got or didn't get when the gift giver wasn't looking. Castiel leaned onto the table with his elbows and rested his head in his hands as he glanced across the room at Dean, his smile warm as he watched.

Dean looked over, just once, but it was enough to see the little wink Cas had for him. He stuttered a bit and turned away, his face bright red as he looked toward Jet, an attempt to hide it from Castiel. Jet raised an eyebrow and took a quick look to see what Dean was fretting over. "Dude," He smirked and looked back at Dean who was practically cowering, "What are you still doing down here? Go take care of that."

"I can't." Dean argued and disappeared out of the room. He took a breather to calm down; Cas was too good at riling him up. Was it some kind of joke to Cas? Dean had really meant it when he said he liked him, and then Cas didn't talk to him again for years. What kind of game was Cas playing at? Regardless Dean went back to the party as planned and tried to continue it, but when he reentered the room Castiel wasn't sitting where he had been before and for a second Dean panicked.

"Looking for someone?" Jet asked and his tone sounded a little stiff at best.

"Where's…"

"He went out, didn't look too happy." Jet motioned toward the door but Dean didn't need his help to know what 'out' meant. He ran over to the entrance and put on his boots before running out the door himself.

"Cas!" He called to his old friend as Castiel threw a slight fit and kicked his car. "Cas where are you going?"

"Oh what do you care?!" Castiel shouted and Dean heard the slight break in his voice. "Just go back inside."

Dean of course didn't listen and walked over to Cas, "Hey," he wasn't sure what would help, or what he'd done exactly that he had to help but he knew he had to try. Whatever it was was probably his fault. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Just go away." Cas didn't look at him so Dean had to get into the other's line of sight. "Dean, stop it." He finally looked up and Dean instantly felt terrible, Cas had been crying, he didn't know why but there were tears coming out of those pretty blue eyes and he felt awful seeing them. "Please, just leave me alone, okay? I'm embarrassed enough."

"Embarrassed?" Dean caught Castiel's arm as he tried to turn away again, "Why would you be? Did someone say something?" Cas was quiet for a while and to Dean it was an eternity. "Cas, what happened?"

"You." Castiel pulled away and glared at him as if he were cornering him like an animal, "You tell me you like me and we fall out of contact, I figured you wouldn't anymore but you invite me to this thing and I think maybe you do and I… I just…" The tears came harder and he lost words after fumbling through his sentence.

"Shh," Dean pulled Cas into a hug and held him there for a little while, letting him release the frustration a little.

"I feel so stupid." Cas muttered into Dean's t-shirt, his fingers digging a little into his arm.

Dean thought to mention how he figured Cas was the one playing games but he knew better, it wouldn't help any. "I'm sorry, Cas. I guess I thought it'd be rude if I… if I did anything." He rested his head against Castiel's and took a second to take in his cologne; it was subtle and very fitting. "You bother me." He mumbled with a bit of a laugh.

Cas stiffened a little, "I… bother you?"

"Yeah, you're too fucking hot." Dean turned and kissed Cas' cheek, smiling at the way the other lit up.

"You think so?"

"Yeah definitely, I still really like you Cas but… it's not like it was before." Dean pulled him in a bit tighter, his hand found its way into Cas' hair to cradle his head. "I want more than just to sleep with you, I want… my favourite Christmas present this year was you."

Castiel was quiet but Dean could feel how much it meant to him, Cas' arms wrapped around him tighter and they managed to get closer even though Dean hadn't thought it'd be possible. "Can I come back in?" He asked softly and Dean nodded.

"Definitely, I'll fix your car tomorrow okay?"

"It's a rental, I don't really care." Cas laughed and nuzzled his cheek against Dean's, it scratched a bit but wasn't all that bad. They walked hand in hand back to the house, Dean had to admire the glow on Castiel's face from the twinkling lights around the house, he was so pretty. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

He reached up and pulled Dean closer to him for a kiss, their mouths were a hot contrast to the cold air around them. Dean practically melted into it and smiled against Cas' lips.

"Merry Christmas." Castiel whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."


	15. Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas

Castiel adjusted the outfit Dean had bought for him; it was strange to be in something so nice. He adjusted the collar and looked in the mirror, he looked so fancy it was just too weird.

“You ready Cas?” Dean called from the hall and Castiel took a second to reply.

“Yes, I think so… I just can’t believe I’m actually wearing this, it’s so nice.” Cas walked out of the bathroom and lifted his arms slightly to show it off. Dean’s face lit up and he knew that he looked good but it didn’t stop him from feeling odd in his own skin. “Does it look strange?”

“Not at all, you look gorgeous, Cas.” Dean approached him and left the most tender kiss Cas had ever experienced on his cheek, he just wished it hadn’t been his cheek so he turned his head and caught Dean’s mouth. They held one another there for a few moments until Castiel broke it off and rested his head against Dean’s.

“You’re not going to be self conscious about bringing a stripper to Christmas dinner?”

“You’re my boyfriend, you’re Castiel, that’s how I see you.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and kissed him gently.

Cas smiled and nodded, “It’s been kind of fast, all of this.” He said as they separated to get their shoes and jackets, “What do you think?”

Dean grinned at him with a wink and said, “Yeah but that’s where the fun is, isn’t it?”

“I suppose so, yes.” Castiel chuckled and grabbed some of Dean’s presents and bags; Dean had the other half, which were Cas’ things. He wanted to mention that Dean wasn’t really doing him any favours because he had to carry Dean’s stuff anyway, but he didn’t mind. It was nice. Everything was piled into the car and they drove the half hour to John and Mary Winchester’s place. Cas felt his body tense with nervousness as they pulled up the driveway, everything was decorated nicely and it was all warm looking.

“Dean I don’t know if I can do this.” He muttered with a breathless tone.

“Yes you can, it’ll be easy.” Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Castiel didn’t protest but he did hesitate, kept his pace slower than Dean’s and stayed behind him. It was all so crazy for him, one day he thinks he’ll spend Christmas alone in a basement that he wanted to burn down in the worst way. He’d even thought that it’d be his last Christmas, that it was the day that would finally break him in two. Cas smiled behind Dean as he rang the bell on his way inside, his day was so much brighter than that. He had a boyfriend, a new home, and what looked like a new family. He felt so blessed, he’d been praying for a Christmas miracle and it seemed he got it in the form of Dean Winchester.

“Hey mom,” Dean cheered as he walked inside and there was an uproar of noise. Cas smiled warmly as so many faces appeared for Dean, he wasn’t sure why Dean hadn’t been looking forward to the holidays; they looked so nice compared to Cas’. Maybe it was all how you saw it, after all.

“Dean, sweetheart it’s so good to see you.” Mary cooed and kissed his cheek, a strong hug for him. Cas watched with some amusement, he hadn’t quite expected the tall one to step up beside him.

“You must be Cas, then.” His voice was the same as the one Cas had talked to the other day.

“Sam, right?” Cas took his hand and shook it; Sam had a very firm handshake.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Sam smiled and Cas could already see why Dean was proud of him, Sam had some kind of presence.

“Likewise.” Castiel looked over at who he assumed would be Dean’s dad as he walked into the entrance.

“They’re here, let’s eat already.” John chuckled and went to shake Cas’ hand, “John, Dean’s father.”

“Castiel, nice to meet you.”

He was surprised at how open they all were, how friendly everyone was toward him and though he was certain that wasn’t what they were like every day he didn’t care. It was nice that they could be so welcoming to him; they didn’t know what he did for a living and he figured he preferred it that way. Dinner had been so nice for him, sure John and Mary had a spat but he saw nothing wrong with that. Sam and Dean exchanged a ‘roll the eyes’ look about it but Cas didn’t mind, it was nothing compared to the fights he was used to seeing.

They settled in the living room as soon as dinner was done and the family talked, they talked about all kinds of things, asked Castiel questions that he sort of skirted around with vague words and half answers. It seemed to do well for them, their curiosity was fed.

Dean had noticed him, how relaxed and happy he was, it seemed to spread to the others after a little while. Castiel just smiled at everyone for the few hours that they spent together and at the end of the night, gifts exchanged and hugs shared, Sam just watched Castiel. “Cas,” he said to get the street worker’s attention, “You have smiled more than everyone here, tonight. Can I ask you why?”

Castiel blinked a few times, it was an odd question but he supposed he was kind of obvious about it. “Well… I don’t know, I’m not used to this kind of Christmas get together. You all have so much love, I mean you’re angry at times and you forget to say it but I can see it. You’re such a lovely family and I… I am so blessed to be here tonight.” Cas didn’t know what to say at all so he sputtered through words that came to mind. He felt his eyes sting and thought he should stop, Dean’s hand touched his back and Cas knew there were tears on his face. “Thank you, all of you, for welcoming me here.”

“Thank you for coming,” Mary had said as Dean kissed his cheek.

“You’re more than welcome, Cas.” Dean whispered to him and hugged him close. “Merry Christmas.”

Castiel hung off him and smiled wide, fingers dug into Dean’s shirt like he’d done more than once since they’d met, “Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
